Side-by-side all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) generally have an open cockpit area with side-by-side seating. The open cockpit area is often protected by a roll cage disposed above the cockpit area. The driver and the passenger enter and exit (ingress and egress) the vehicle through lateral side openings. Current side-by-side regulations require the use of safety devices to contain the occupants of the vehicle in the event of a vehicle roll-over. Doors and/or nets have conventionally been used to satisfy these safety requirements. Many current designs involve multiple, time consuming processes and/or require the use of two hands to open the door and/or net provided over the side opening. Additionally, some designs can inhibit easily entering and exiting the vehicle during normal operation. Further, some operators ignore or remove the safety features from the vehicle due to the inconvenience of operation.